


Dance For Me, Love

by Rookshadow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookshadow/pseuds/Rookshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally gives into John's request and shows off his skills on the pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourdearestwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdearestwatson/gifts).



“Will you dance for me, love?”

It had become a common question, ever since Sherlock had told John the story.

Sherlock once took down a rather extensive trafficking operation, running under the cover of a prestigious and very specific type of nightclub. He knew the police had had their suspicions that something illegal was going on behind the scenes, but at the time hadn’t managed to get enough evidence to expose them. Sherlock had nagged them constantly about it, complained that they were all going about things the wrong way as usual, enough that it had landed him in a holding cell for obstructing police business.

It wasn’t the first time Sherlock had spent an uncomfortable night, curled up, trying to block out the overwhelming scents and sounds, while desperately needing his next fix, nor the last time.

Sherlock had managed to get the evidence needed doing exactly what the police had warned him not to do: go off on his own and infiltrate the club. He was told to leave things for the police to handle, but the was no fun in that.

He played his part well. He was skilled and moved gracefully, and had quite the desirable body, which he didn’t mind showing off at all. He even found himself liking the work a bit, even though he was constantly surrounded by drunken idiots cat-calling him. They were rich, drunken idiots, though and Sherlock found he had quite a few extra pounds in his pockets by the end of the night… or in his pants.

It wasn’t long before he had charmed his way into the inner circle of the operation and gathered enough inside information to relay to the police.

He wasn’t rewarded for his job well done. He was hardly even thanked. In fact, he very nearly got himself arrested again, but was let off with just a warning and a stern talking to from Lestrade – not the first time and certainly not the last – neither of which Sherlock paid any attention to. He knew they wouldn’t have solved the case without him and he knew they knew that, as well. That was all the payment he needed.

He had told John the story, leaving out the bits about being arrested or involving his drug use, and number of sexual propositions he had received (most of which he had ignored). Those weren’t the important parts. The important part was that Sherlock had once worked as a stripper for a case and that he had learned to pole dance, quite well, in fact.

“Will you dance for me, love?”

It was a request that Sherlock couldn’t avoid anymore. He wasn’t entirely certain why he had been avoiding in the first place. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to dance for John or that he didn’t remember how to. It had been years since he had gone anywhere near a pole, but he was fairly confident that he still had the skills for it.

But he’d never danced for someone he loved before. His audience had always been strangers. This was new and far more intimate. This was John.

“I’ll dance for you.”

Sherlock strutted across the stage in heels that made his legs look even longer than they were and silk dressing gown, which he teased John with, slowly slipping it off his body in the most seductive manner he could, letting it finally flutter to the stage floor. Underneath, he was only wearing a pair of lacy knickers and he could tell John was already growing quite aroused by the sight of him. 

Sherlock smirked and gripped the pole with one hand, as the music started playing, make a few circuits around it as he got into the song’s rhythm. He picked up speed and using his upper body strength, lifted himself off the ground and curled his body around. Once his feet were back on the floor, he pressed his back to the pole and undulated his body against it, before sliding down slowly, spreading his knees open wide, then slowly back up again.

Sherlock continued his exotic dance, spinning and twirling in time to the music, arching his back against the pole or the floor, spreading his legs wide, thrusting his hips, presenting his arse to John. The more he danced, the more moves he remembered and wanted to show off. He just barely got to the end of his routine before John made sure Sherlock knew just how thoroughly he had enjoyed watching and they both made good use of that pole.


End file.
